Spyro VS Yoshi
Spyro VS Yoshi is a fan written Death Battle by AdamGregory03, pitting Spyro the Dragon against Yoshi. Description Dragons vs. Dinosaurs! The two most iconic reptilian protagonists of video games! Who's going to come out on top? Interlude (Cue: Invader) Boomstick: "What do dragons and dinosaurs have in common? They're both reptiles and they're both FUCKING AWESOME!" Wizard: "And today, we've got the most iconic of these two races entering the arena. Spyro, the last purple dragon." Boomstick: "And Yoshi, Mario's loyal steed and cliff-saver. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick." Wizard: "And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle." Spyro Yoshi Wizard: "Out over the oceans of the Mushroom Kingdom, there's an entire island inhabited by a race of dinosaurs called the Yoshis." Boomstick: "Who are always so god damn happy! Like seriously, you'd think their fruit had natural prozac in it." Wizard: "Well... there is a tree on the island called the Super Happy Tree..." Boomstick: "Ugh... I feel sick. But anyway, one night, the stork was busy delivering two baby brothers when a turtle wizard snatched one of them and left the other to drop right onto the back of a green Yoshi. This baby was none other than the legendary Super Mario, and from their first adventure to rescue his brother, the two of them became the best of friends." Shows a generic clip of Mario jumping off Yoshi's back to save himself while Yoshi plummets down a bottomless pit. Boomstick: "Haha! Stupid dinosaur! ...Wait, how come Yoshi hasn't gotten any older since Mario was a baby-OH MY GOSH YOSHIS ARE IMMORTAL!" Wizard: "I... doubt that. But one thing is for sure, Yoshis have perhaps the most unique digestive system of any creature in video games. You see, whenever Yoshi eats a live enemy, he instantly converts it into a egg, which he can use as a weapon." Boomstick: "That's... that's just... gross. First off, so he's like using his children as weapons? Except not really? And... like how does that even work!? I thought Yoshi was a guy!" Wizard: "Considering that they don't have many defining characteristics aside from color, and that their genders are usually indistinguishable, it's possible that Yoshis are asexual, like a lot of reptilian species." Boomstick: "Well, however his anatomy works, Yoshi compliments this well with his long, sticky tongue, just like a chameleon's. And if you thought Yoshi could only eat basic enemies, think again! While his diet is mostly fruit, this guy is such a glutton that he can gobble up almost anything! Turtles, sentient cacti, things twice his size, he can even eat FIRE!" Yoshi: "Fireballs, yum!" Boomstick: "And sometimes he doesn't even need to swallow! ...Heh." Wizard: "True, while Yoshi usually converts his foes into eggs, after eating fire he can simply spit it at his opponents. And he can even use a watermelon as a weapon by spitting out the seeds akin to a machine gun." Boomstick: "Fruity summer fun, with a hint of death. But melons aren't the only fruits he benefits from. He can eat a Bulb Berry to glow and light up hidden objects... other than that it's pretty useless... Blimp Fruits turn him into a deflating balloon for reaching higher areas, and Dash Peppers, which are so hot, eating them lets Yoshi run fast enough to cross water! I know what I'm bringing to chili night." Wizard: "Even without fruits, Yoshi is tough enough to walk on top of hazardous obstacles such as spikes. He's helped Mario defeat Bowser on multiple occasions, is efficient in numerous different sports, and has even survived every single Mario Kart and Party game. That alone makes him insanely tough, both physically and mentally. But with all of that said, there is still a limit as to what Yoshi can swallow." Boomstick: "Heh heh heh..." Wizard: "He has trouble fitting large and hard objects into his mouth-" Boomstick: "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Wizard: "Okay, this is the last time I let you write the scripts for these things..." Boomstick: "Ha ha ha... Heh... Anyway, Yoshi is also a little bitch sometimes. After making contact with an enemy he'll just straight up throw Mario off and run off like a madman!" Wizard: "But still, it's safe to say that Mario wouldn't have gotten far without a little help from this adorable dinosaur." (Cues Yoshi's victory cutscene from Mario Power Tennis) The Battle Pre-Fight FIGHT! K.O.! Results Who are you rooting for? Spyro Yoshi Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:AdamGregory03 Category:'Nintendo vs Sony' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years